When You Wanna Marry Her, Tell Her
by XXlaurasboomboxXX
Summary: Sweet moments created based on a cute quote. I'm horrible at summaries. this story is also on wattpad. my username is lauramsboombox so check it out there.
1. When You Wanna Marry Her, Tell Her

a/n: don't own austin and ally or anything you recognize.  
btw the original picture is "when you Fall in love with her tell her" but I changed to marry cause I thought it was cuter.

* * *

 _Pick her up, and pretend you're going to throw her in the pool._  
 _She'll scream and fight you, but secretly she'll love it_

Today they were having a pool party to celebrate the last day of action before school started. All their friends where at Austin's house either eating or swimming.

Ally was sitting on a beach chair talking to Trish about school the next day.

"I hope we have at least 1 class together." Trish said, in hope.

"Yeah. Even one with you, me, Austin and Dez. " she replied.

"Where's Austin? He usually never leaves you alone." Trish said laughing.

"Probably talking to his teama-AHHHHH!" She screamed cut off by a certain blonde picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Austin! Put me down." She screamed kicking her legs and hitting his back, though he felt nothing.

"I missed you and I'm bored." He said.

"OK then put me down then we can talk." She replied.

"Sure once I throw you in the pool." He said walking closer.

"WHAT! NO! STOP!" She screamed trying to escape but hiding her smile.

"Ready?" He said about to drop her.

"AUSTIN" She squealed, and closed her eyes trying to hide her laughter.

"1,2,3. " Ally waited for a cold impact on her body but felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes to see her boyfriend laughing. She realized what happened and began hitting and punching his arms before he grabbed her waist and jumped in the water with her in his arms.

"Admit it, you loved that." He said bringing her close to his face as soon as the popped back up from the water.

"Shut up." She said smiling and leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you" she said smiling.

"I love you too" he said and kissed her lips.

* * *

 _Hold her hand while you talk_

"How is school so far?" She asked as the walk into the cafeteria for lunch. They only had all their classes together after lunch. Trish and Dez have lunch 5th period while Austin and Ally has their's 6th.

"Eh, It was ok" He said grabbing her little hand and playing with her fingers.

"Awe, What wrong?" She asked noticing his tiny frown.

"I just missed you." He said.

"I missed you too" she said making him feel better.

She got up from her seat and walked to sit next to him on the other side.

"I love you" he said smiling.

"I love you too" She said and kissed him.

* * *

 _Hold her hand while you drive_

School was finally over for the day and Austin & Ally were on their way home in Austin car.

"Wanna do something over the weekend?" Austin asked holding his girlfriend's had once again. Every time his hand let go of the clutch, she grabbed her hand and rubbed her fingers softly with his thumb.

"Depends on how much homework we have." She said looking at him.

"It's first two days of school, what homework could we possibly have?" He asked in confusion.

"Good point. I guess we could do something. Hey can we get Ice-cream?" She asked noticing the small shop near them. He smiled and drove to the shop. Once they got out he grabbed her hand immediately.

"What's with you and holding my hand?" She asked smiling in confusion.

"I love the way your hand perfectly fits in mine. It gives me a feeling that i never want to lose" He said smiling.

"I love you." She whispered and kissed him.

"I love you too." He said once they pulled away.

* * *

 _Tell her she looks pretty_

"Hey! You ready to go" she said smiling at the blonde.

He came to pick her up for school as usual. He looked up from his phone after hearing the voice of his girlfriend, smiling.

As soon as his eyes landed on her, he froze.

Ally just stood there in confusing feeling slightly self conscious about her self.

"Is there something wrong? I look horrible don't I? I knew I should've worn makeup. Just give me a sec and I'll-"

"NO" he cut her off, starling her.  
She looked at him in with wide eyes and confusion.

"Don't change a thing. You look absolutely beautiful" he said with a wide smile.

She laughing blushing. "What do you mean? I look normal like I usually do but without makeup. I was rushing and I forgot." She said quietly.

He smiled, walking up to her. He put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head up and kissed her softly.

He stared deep in her eyes. "You look amazing. Don't ever doubt yourself. This is the girl I fell in love with and I will always be in love with."

She had tears in her eyes by the time he finished.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too. Now get in the car cause we late." She laughed at him and ran to the passenger side and got in the car.

* * *

 _Look her in the eyes when you talk to her_

"Allyyyyyyyyyyy" he whined as she continued to take things out of her locker.

"Austinnnnnnnnn" she whined mocking him, with a smile.

He glared at her with a pout. "Don't mock me"

"Well then tell me why you keep bothering me." She turned around looking in his eyes.

"I'm bored and I wanna talk to you" he said staring back.

"Alright so talk to me."she replied.

He smiled and began to tell her a story. His eyes never left hers and he noticed she seemed to be lost in a trance.

"ALLY" he screamed snapping her out.

"YES" she replied a bit shocked.

"Were you even listening?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes. I was just wondering why you- why were you starting at me when you talked? I know its a weird question but why?" she questions.

He blushed and looked down for a few seconds before answering her.

"I feel like I can connect to you more when I stare at you and into your eyes. Plus you're so pretty." He mumbled.

She smiled giggling a little. "I love you" she said kissing him.

He kissed back and they continued for a few seconds before he pulled away and looked into her eyes again.

"I love you too."

* * *

 _Protect her_

It's was halfway through the day and lunch was next period. Austin had history while Ally had a free period. She decided to spend it at the library like always by herself. She liked the peace and quiet. But all that ended too soon.

"Well would ya look at that. Ally Dorkson herself" said a quiet male voice in her ear.

Matthew Charles. Most popular kid in the school after Austin of course. He just so happens to one of his best friends next to Dez and Jack.

Ally horrified when she heard him. He had returned from his trip.

His family is very rich and decided to go for a family trip in the middle of the school year.

Ally was happy to know he left. She didn't have to deal with the painful words that come out his mouth. For a while at least.

Austin had no idea about him bullying her. She had the same classes as Matt but she would be separated from Austin for two periods which left her alone with him.

And because Matt made sure he didn't find out. Ally knew better than listen to him but she didn't want to hurt Austin by telling him about Matt. Informing him that one of his best friends betrayed him. No Ally didn't want that.

Ally didn't turn around to look at him. She ignored him an continued reading her book.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you." He said smirking.

She continued ignoring him and let him go on.

"Oh so you wanna play that game huh?l" he said. He quickly turned her chair around grabbed a tight hold of her and looked at her with dangerous eyes.

Ally squealed, feeling scared.

"You gonna stop ignoring me?" He asked, threatening her a little.

"Leave me alone" she said struggling to escape his grip. Tears escaped her eyes one by one.

"Awe the baby is crying cause she's scared." he said with a fake sad face.

"Her boyfriend isn't here to protect her this time. How sad. Hey you know what. I saw an empty room on my way here" he whispered with a wide smirk.

Ally's eyes grew wider and squirmed trying to escape. She opened her mouth to scream for help but he quickly covered her mouth to silence her.

Unfortunately, no one else was in that part of the room except for them. Most people were near the computers or looking for books, while Ally sat in the corner table hoping to be alone.

"Maybe we can finally-"

"MATT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" yelled a loud familiar voice.

Everyone ran to the scene after hearing the blonde scream while starting furiously at the boy who seemed to be trapping his girlfriend.

"H-Hey A-Austin Ally and I were just playing a game of cops and robbers." He stuttered feeling scared about what the blonde who do to him if he found out what was really happening.

Austin almost believed him, until he looked at his girlfriend who was shaking with tears.

His eyes widened and anger filled him. His fists were balled and turning white.

He walked closer to them and looked into Ally's eyes.

"Why is she crying?" He asked with venom.

"She's pretending" Matt said trying to cover up his act.

"Are you?" He asked her looking into her eyes.

Instead of lying to him, tears filled up her eyes and she looked down.

Austin almost broke down with her. But instead he looked back at Matt, who looked terrified and like he was about to attack Ally again.

Austins eyes grew darker and he began punching the boy.

Matt started to fight back but slowing started to give up feeling weak.

People ran and surround them and started recording them and cheering.

Ally quickly realized what was happening and tried to break up the fight.

"AUSTIN LET HIM GO! HE ISN'T WORTH IT" she screaming and pulled him back making him let go of the boy.

He started down at his ex-best friend's bloody and bruised body.

He turned to look at his girlfriend who was crying harder now.

"He hurt you Alls. I'm not gonna let him go." He said looking in her eyes look for approval to kill him.

"I understand Aus. I know you want to. I do too. This isn't the first time. Your angry I am too but thi-"

"THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME?" He screamed in shock.

Ally's eye widen, realizing what she just said.

"THATS IT HE'S DONE" he said about the punch him again but Ally quickly grabbed his hand.

"NO" she exclaimed.

He looked at her in shock. But quickly put his hand down not wanting to upset her more.

Just when her pulled her into a hug, the ambulance came to take Matt into the hospital.

People that surrounded ran when they saw that the principal come into the room.

"Austin and Ally. My office now" she said sternly.

They quickly followed her into her room and took a seat.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" She asked with a mad face.

Ally began telling her what happened today and since the day it started.

"I know you were just trying to protect her but I can't just let you go for injuring the boy"

The principal gave Austin detention for a week.

They exited the room and began walking to class.

Before they could get to close to their class Austin grabbed Ally's arm and pulled her close.

"Why didn't you tell me when it started?" he asked still upset.

Ally sighed before answering. "I don't want you to lose your friends because of me? The last thing I want is you to hate me for being the reason you lost all you're friends." She said looking down.

He lifter he head up and smiles at her.

"Listen to me. You're more important to me than Matt or anyone. I'm your boyfriend. I love you so much. You know that. I'm here to protect you. Always. Don't forget that" he said kissing her.

"Thank you" she said once she pulled away.

He smiled at her in joy.

"And I love you too"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it before interlocking their fingers and began walking to math.

* * *

 _Tell her stupid jokes_

"Hey listen to this one. What do you call fake spaghetti?" he asked making her laugh already.

"What?" she said trying to control her giggles.

"An im-pasta" he said finishing the joke.

Ally burst into giggles and started laughing uncontrollably.

They were having a sleepover date at Ally's house. They decided instead of a fancy date, they would order pizza and watch movies.

It's 2 am in the morning and everyone was sleeping except them.

They finished watching 3 movies and were getting bored so both of them decided that Austin would tell her a bunch of jokes to stop time.

Well, at least thats what Ally thought they were doing.

All he really wanted to do was make her laugh so her voice would make him smile.

"OK ok here's another one" he said after she calmed down.

"Hit me" she said.

"How do you make a tissue dance?" he asked and she already began laughing.

"I didn't even finish the joke" he said beginning to laugh as well.

"Alright finish" she said still giggling a little.

"You put a little boogie in it." He said with a smile.

She let out a high pitched giggle and started laughing hard.

"Eww thats sounds gross" she said still laughing.

"Then why are you laughing" he asked giggling.

"I don't know" she said laughing.

This continued for a few minutes before they calmed down.

They stared into each others eyes for a while before she decided to break the silence.

"I love you" she said smiling and leaning in.

"I love you too" he said and closed the gap between their lips.

* * *

 _Tickle her, even when she says stop_

Its been a week since their last date. It was Saturday and currently Austin and Ally were in Austin's house. They went to the park and raced each other back to his house.

"Hey Alls" he said sweetly.

"What do you want?" she said tired and irritated.

"Rude" he said with a pout.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm tired and you're being very annoying."

"Well, i wouldn't be annoying if you payed attention to me when we hang out. But you're too busy trying to fall asleep" he said laying next to her and pulling her closer.

She groaned and turned to face him.

" .Sleep" she said demanding.

"No" he replied with a smirk.

She sighed and turned back so he was facing he back.

"Such a stupid blondie" she said under her breath.

Austin's eyes widen and he got up and turned her to face him.

"What did you just say?" he said a bit threateningly.

"I said you're such a stupid blondie" she said and made sure she was loud and clear.

"Take it back" he said.

"No" she said smirking.

"You sure" he asked.

"Yes. You basically just proved that you're a stupid blondie" she said a matter of factly.

"Alright. You asked for it" he said and climbed on top of her.

"What are you gonna do huh?" she said not believing that he was gonna do something.

He put his face close to hers and smirked. He quickly began tickling her.

"Ah No no stop please" she squealed and laughed uncontrollably.

"I warned you but you didn't listen" he said tickling her harder.

"Aus- PLEASE" she laughed harder and squirmed all around.

"Apologize and I'll stop." he said

"no no no i won't" she said in between breaths.

"Looks like you're gonna be here for a while" he said smiling.

"Im not gonnahhhah" she laughed.

"Oh and just so you know. I know where you're ticklish soo" he said scaring her.

Ally's eyes widen and she immediately gave up.

"Ok, ok, ok, I'm sorryyy haha" he stopped tickling her and let her breathe.

Once she caught her breath he leaned down so their foreheads touched.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she said and they kissed.

He pulled away and smiled.

"What now?" She asked.

He smirked and started tickling her again, making her squeal and laugh once more.

"Sorry but this is fun" he said cheekily.

* * *

 _When she starts swearing at you, tell her love her_

"She was flirting with you and you were flirting back." she pointed out.

"OK so she may have flirted but I didn't flirt back." he reassured her.

"Fuck you. Should've been with her instead if you didn't want me" she screamed ignoring his words.

"Alls"

"Fuck you"

"Al-"

"Fuck you"

"A-"

"Fuck you"

He got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to her grabbing her arms. He looked her dead in the eye.

"I love you. Thats why I choose to be with you and not her." he exclaimed

"Aus"

"I love you."

"Au-"

"I love you."

Au-

"I love you."

"A-"

"I love you."

She sighed and smiled. "I love you too" she said and hugged him.

* * *

 _Let her fall asleep in your arms_

It was the second Friday of the month which meant Team Austin's movie night.

Today they were in Trish's house, in her basement where they usually spend movie night.

There was a large tv, one sofa that fit two and 2 chairs opposite to each other.

Austin and Ally decided to take the long couch so they could sit next to each other while Dez and Trish took the others.

Right now, it was 12:30 and they were on the 3rd Zaliens movie.

Ally passed out in the middle of the movie, feeling bored, in Austin's hold.

No one seemed to realize until Trish.

"Hey. Guys Ally's out pause the movie for a sec. I'll got get the mattress for her." Trish said about to get up.

"No it's fine. Just let her stay here. I don't wanna wake her up. Plus she looks comfortable. Ally and I will just crash on the couch together." Austin said.

"You sure?" Trish asked.

Austin nodded his head before stretching out his legs and Ally's and laying her down straight with her head in his chest then turned his head to watch the movie.

Trish and Dez smiled at the sight, then turned they're attention to the movie.

A few minutes later, Austin felt Ally stirring and moving a little before slightly opening her eyes.

"Hey Alls. Trish said she was going to lay out a mattress for you but I told her you'll just stay here. Is that okay or?" Austin questioned.

Instead of replying Ally just smiled and cuddled closer to his chest.

Austin smiled and kissed her lips.

"Good Night! I love you" he whispered to her thinking she was asleep.

Ally smiled before responding.

"I love you too" she said half asleep.

Austin smile widened and kissed her forehead once more before turning his attention to the movie.

* * *

 _Get her mad, then kiss her_

"YOU GAVE HIM MY PICKLES" she screamed furiously.

"He asked for them ok, I panicked" he said trying to calm her down.

"How about suggesting other things before just handing him my precious pickles" she yelled.

She was really mad. Even after telling him that he shouldn't give ANYONE her pickles,he still did.

"I'm sorry ok" he sad apologetically.

"How would you feel if I gave someone your pancakes?" She challenged.

"I wouldn't mind" he lied.

Ally gave him a look that said "really".

"Ok so maybe I would be mad but i would understand." he said.

Ally just glared and turned the other way with crossed arms and a pout.

Austin tried not to smile at how cute she was and walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I'm sorry. I promise you that I will buy you all the pickles in the world. We can leave now and get some. Or I'll even book a flight to New York so we can get your favorites from that market." he said placing his chin on her shoulder.

She didn't reply so her flipped her back around in a fast motion, starling her, then kissed her before she could say anything.

"I love you" he said smiling cheekily.

She stayed with a pout trying to hold her her smile and stay mad but failed.

She giggled a little before kissing him.

"I love you too... but I still want those pickles" she said.

Austin let out a laugh before grabbing his car and house keys. He took her hand and guided her to the car.

"Let's get you those pickles" he said.

* * *

 _Let her wear your clothes_

"ALLYYY" he whined impatiently.

"WHATTT" she said mocking him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah! Gimme a sec"

"Hurry up" he whined again.

Today was Trish's birthday and she was celebrating with a huge party at her beach house. Most people were supposedly already there while Austin and Ally didn't even leave yet.

"Ok I'm ready" Ally said walking out the room.

"Finally, you take foreve-" he paused as he took a look at what she was wearing.

"What?" She asked.

"Whose shirt is that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Mine" she said in a quiet voice.

"Really?" he challenged.

"Yup. Well, were gonna be late and Trish is gonna kill us" she said quickly, running to the door.

But before she could run, he caught her wrist and pulled her close. His hand reached behind her to read the tag in the shirt. In big black letters it said, " **A.M** ". He looked back at her to see her face looking red and flushed.

"Last time I checked your initials weren't A.M" he said pointed out smirking.

She frowned and looked up at him.

"Please don't make me change. It's so comfy and big and i love it. Please can I wear it?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes.

He smiled at her adorable face and just grabbed her hand to leave the house.

Ally took that as a yes and stopped walking to jump and hug him.

"Thank you" she squealed.

"Whatever" he said ignoring her but smiled at her when she wasn't looking.

They got in the car and just as he was about to leave the drive way she asked, "Can I keep it?"

"Don't push it" he warned.

She pouted but then smiled.

He knew that she knows he'sgonna let her keep it.

"I love you" she said when they stopped at a stop light.

"I love you too" he quickly kissed her before driving again.

* * *

 _Kiss her cheek, Kiss her forehead, Just kiss her._

Austin walked out of ELA, which was conveniently next to Ally's locker, to see her talking to her friend Mary about class or something.

Her back was turned to him so he decided to scare her.

"Yea so that's probably why it's happened you know and I'm pretty sur-"

"Boo" he yelled in her ear.

"AHH" she screamed getting cut off due to a blonde.

"Hi baby" he said kissing her cheek multiple times.

"What was the point of that?" she asked.

"I don't know it was fun" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes and turned around to face her friend who seemed to have disappeared.

"She left when I came" he said noticing the brunette was looking for her friend.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and turned her around to face him again

He began kissing all over fave continuously making her giggle uncontrollably.

"Stop" she squealed.

He paused for a few second, smiling down at her, then kissed her lips.

She kissed back smiling into the kiss.

"I love you"

"i love you too"

* * *

 _Tease her and let her tease you back_

"Blonde" she whined trying to get her book back.

Ally trying to study for an important test but Austin wouldn't let her. He wanted to have fun. Not like that.

"Brownie" he mocked her.

"Give me my book back or else"

"Or else what" he asked not believing her.

"I'll take... I'll take" she said looking around the room.

He laughed at her attempt.

Her eyes continued scanning his room when she found it. Jackpot!

She got up from his bed and walk to the other side of the room and grabbed Dougie the Dolphin.

"Ha ha" she waved it in his face.

Austin was shocked she found an object of his weakness and tried to get back before she pulled it way.

"Nope my book first" she said smirking.

He debated between the book or the dolphins but gave in and returned the book.

"Here now give me the dophin" he said reaching for it.

But she moved back.

"Nope. This seems like fun" she smirked.

"You want the dolphin? Catch me first" she said running out the room.

He quickly jumped off the bed and ran after his girlfriend.

They ran for about 10 mins before  
he finally caught her took the dolphin back.

He carried her back to the room, being sweet and forced.

They spent of the night teasing each other and Ally's test was long forgotten about.

* * *

 _ **When you wanna marry her, tell her**_

"Hey have you seen Austin?" Ally asked to a bunch of her old school friends.

Today was Ally's 24th birthday and she was having a party at her and Austin's new house. Everyone one was here including some of the friends they made in collage. Both went to MUNY and graduated.

Ally was searching for Austin all over the house but couldn't find him anywhere. She kept pushing the thought of him forgetting her birthday and scheduling a meeting, out of her mind.

After a few more minutes of searching Ally gave up and went back into the yard to meet with Trish and Dez.

"Hey guys sorry for leaving i went searching for Austi-"

"Ally there you are we were looking for you" Trish yelling cutting her off.

Ally opening her mouth to speak but Trish interrupted her.

"Come with me" Trish guided her best friend to a chair that was sitting inform of a small stage they had set up.

"Trish whats this about?" Ally asked confused.

"Just shut up and sit" she said pushing her friend in the chair and smiling before walking of behind the stage.

People starting to notice the birthday girl sitting on the stage and stopping their conversation turning their attention to the front of the back yard.

Ally who was confused by the sudden silence looked around hoping some hint on what was going on.

Suddenly she heard a guitar strumming and she turned her head to the front to see her blonde on stage with a mic.

Tears already start to fill her eyes just as he starts to sing.

(A/N: I don't own this song btw)

 _I met you in the dark, you lit me up_  
 _You made me feel as though I was enough_  
 _We danced the night away, we drank too much_  
 _I held your hair back when_  
 _You were throwing up_

Ally smiled through her tears watching the blonde.

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder_  
 _For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_  
 _I pulled you closer to my chest_  
 _And you asked me to stay over_  
 _I said, I already told ya_  
 _I think that you should get some rest_

He winked at her from the stage making her giggle.

 _I knew I loved you then_  
 _But you'd never know_  
 _'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_  
 _I know I needed you_  
 _But I never showed_  
 _But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_  
 _Just say you won't let go_  
 _Just say you won't let go_

He moved around on the stage but his eyes never left hers.

 _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_  
 _I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_  
 _And I'll take the kids to school_  
 _Wave them goodbye_  
 _And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_  
 _When you looked over your shoulder_

He started making his way off stage now.

 _For a minute, I forget that I'm older_  
 _I wanna dance with you right now_  
 _Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_  
 _And I swear that everyday you'll get better_  
 _You make me feel this way somehow_

 _I'm so in love with you_  
 _And I hope you know_  
 _Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_  
 _We've come so far my dear_  
 _Look how we've grown_  
 _And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_  
 _Just say you won't let go_  
 _Just say you won't let goI wanna live with you_  
 _Even when we're ghosts_  
 _'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_

He started circling around her before grabbing her hand and pulling her up from the chair.

 _I'm gonna love you till_  
 _My lungs give out_  
 _I promise till death we part like in our vows_  
 _So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_  
 _'Cause now it's just you and me till we're grey and old_  
 _Just say you won't let go_  
 _Just say you won't let goJust say you won't let go_  
 _Oh, just say you won't let go_

Suddenly, Ally's world stopped. Everything paused while she started down to see the love of her live on his knees hold out that ring.

"I wrote that song by myself. It describes our relationship so well and it shows how much you mean to me.  
I want you to know that no matter what what I'll always be there for you. I'll always love you. I'm gonna hold you're hand through everything. I promise."

He paused to take a breath as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"So here I am. I'm my knees to ask you Ally Edgar Dawson, Will you Marry me?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

Ally was sobbing at this point. She couldn't speak but she somehow managed to respond.

"Yes. Yeah. I'll marry you." She said shaking in tears while smiling.

Austin's smile got wider that it could be possible and put ring on her hand. He stood up and lifted her up by her legs as he did.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

After what seemed like forever, they pulled always still smiling.

"Happy Birthday Princess" he whispered.

"Thanks" she whispered back.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she said.

* * *

The end. The song at the end was Say you won't let go by James Arthur. I suggest you listen to it. It's so beautiful it will Make you cry.

Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. It's only took a year but I DID IT (see what I did there)

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.


	2. REQUESTS

So since many if you liked my other one shot, I was wonder if anyone had requests! Any ideas for a one shot you want me write! Just PM me or share your idea in the reviews!

I will try to do all but if I really like one I'll start working on it immediately!

Thans for the love!


End file.
